freewishfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack
Introduction Jack was a 18 year old man who when not training helped the local fishermen men get food for the islanders. He also was very protective of Moonstar as she was his little sister. Appearance Jack wore black pants and white shorts when not working or training however when he trained he wore brown pants and a shortsleeve shirts. Personality Jacks personality was like an older brother. He trained Moonstar and helped her in anyway. Sometimes he would pull pranks but it was always for fun. Every time Moonstar was in trouble his personality would change and he would always be there to help her. Jack and Moonstar were together most of the time and he would tell her things of the world. Jack could never understand why Moonstar always smiled but he loved it anyways. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Jack swordsmanship is better then his little sister Moonstar. He would always win and after they got done training Jack would tell Moonstar not to worry shes getting better. Times he would train with his dad Den and Den would always beat Jack. But he didn't mind he knew his dad was a great swordsmen and was happy about that. Hand to Hand Combat Jack had some trouble with hand to hand but that didn't stop him for trying his best. He couldn't break rocks with ease like his little sister could but he was happy all the same. When every he would go out to train he would ask Moonstar to join him to help him out. She would always say yes and they would go and train together. He almost broke a rock once and Moonstar thought it was so cool cause it cracked a little. Jack just smiled and said thanks and hugged Moonstar. Even though he can't break rocks he can still beat Moonstar Hand to hand fighting. Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Relationships Family Jack had a Mom named Sarah a Dad named Den they both died the same way Jack did by pirates. He has a living little sister named Moonstar. When they were both young Jack would tell Moonstar stories of what he thought the world was like. Jack loved his family and did everything he could for them. Enemies A few punks in town that picked on Moonstar. Other History Not much is know about Jacks history he was born and raised in east blue with his little sister. They were trained by there dad and loved to help there mom. There is a story of the day Jack meet pirates. THE MEETING OF PIRATES AND DEATH!!! The day started out like any other day. Jack Jack wake up mom wants us. Moonstar said ok ok i'm up moon tell mom i will be ready soon. Ok Moonstar said and she went to help Sarah. Jack got up and dressed and went to kitchen. Good morning Jack Sarah said, Morning mom Jack said. After breakfest dad wants you two to go to the forest to meet him. Ok Jack said, Training traing Moonstar said has dad ate yet mom. No not yet i was wondering if you would take him something for me. I can do that mom Moonstar said. After they all ate Jack and Moonstar went to the forest with Dens breakfest. Be careful Moon don't drop it now Jack said. I won't Moonstar said and they saw Den sitting on a stump. Here you go dad mom made it and i helped. Thank you Moon Den said. After Den ate he said. You too are both growning great and i see you both have your swords now today i'm going to let you choise to train alone or with me. Dad today can i train alone Jack said. Yes thats what i thought Jack. So Moonstar want me to train you today. Yes please Moonstar said with a smile. Oh Moon Jack said good luck and he hugs Moon goodbye. After hours of training Jacks decides to go home for lunch. After he got back he saw a terrify site his mom was dead and the house was a mess. Oh no Jack ran to his room to find it a mess to. Oh thank goodness Jack said as he saw the money he saved for his sister was safe. He grabs the bag of money and starts to pack two bag of his sisters clothes books and other thing she loved and grabed 2 pictures of the family together and put everything in the bags and then wrote a note that said. Dear Moon when you read this we will be gone don't cry but if you do remember all the happy times ok. I know the things you can do and im so happy that you are my little sis. I packed your bags and i want to tell you what mom could not. Dream big that was her wish she told me she knows you can do anything if you put your mind to it. Now i know what she means. I LOVE YOU MOON PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON LIFE. AND REMEMBER ALWAYS SMILE I CAN STILL SEE IT. FROM YOUR LOVING OLDER BROTHER Jack. Thats done and he puts the note in the bag and takes them both. Jack runs to were Den and Moonstar are training and see pirates fighting Moonstar and Den dead. Jack holds the bags and takes his sword out and yells. STOP PICKING ON MY LITTLE SISTER PIRATES!!! He chrages at them the captain says kill the boy and then we are leaving. His crew says yes sir and charges at Jack. Jack throws the bags aside and starts fighting the pirates and Moonstar sees that the bags are for her. A pirate cuts Moonstars back and another stabs Jack and then they leave without the bags. Moonstar crawls to Jack and crys. Jack Jack please dont die. Jack coughs blood up and says Moon listen to me the bags i thrown over there are for you take them and leave. No i won't go you need to be treated. MOON i wont make it i know i won't there was poison on the knife he used he told me i had 10 mins to live. But Moonstar said, Listen Moon mom and dad are both gone i will be too soon but look at me. I love you and i will always watch you mom and dad too. So go live and be happy take the bags i packed and domt go back to the house go into town and tell them what happen and get checked ok. Jacks voice gets softer. One more thing theres money in one of the bags i was saving it for something but after you were born i decide it was all for you so go live happy. I love you.Listen to me Moon i might not live but i want you to see the world and live your life the way you want and take your dreams and dream big i love you moon and im sorry. And Jack dies in Moonstar arms.Moonstar crys and hugs Jack one last time like she did with Den and puts him down and grabs her sword and the bags he packed and walked away. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Don't worry moon one day you will beat me. (to Moonstar after he beats her) No matter what happens to me you will regret hurting my little sis. (to the punks in town being mean to Moonstar) Look out there, what do you see? (to Moonstar at the beach) Don't worry moon your doing fine. Listen to me Moon i might not live but i want you to see the world and live your life the way you want and take your dreams and dream big i love you moon and im sorry. (last words Jack spook to Moon before he died) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:One Piece world Category:Caring16